Pillow Talk, Or: James and The Giant Holes
by GogoYubari69
Summary: Sequel to "Heaven and Hell". Multichapter saga about the adventures of James & Heather. Language, sexual content, violence.
1. Holes

**Author's note: When I said "Heaven In Hell" was a oneshot, I lied. I just can't get enough of James & Heather. I fan girl James and his quirky mental vacancy! If you don't review you'll die.**

What in the fucking hell just happened here?

Oh, that's right. James Sunderland had just fucked a girl he knew for all of 30 minutes, found out she was underage, and he was trapped in an elevator. The reality of his actions came to him quite suddenly. The whole reason he was here was for Mary. He'd nearly died so many times for her while he was in this place. But he forgot all about her when he was having feisty, jailbait poon.

James held his head, feeling the guilt that had been plaguing him ever since he got in Silent Hill. He was bathing in his own pool of self-hatred when he suddenly caught the powerful odor of smoke. He looked up, only to see the nude form of Heather leaning against the wall closest to the button panel, smoking her cigarette.

"HEATHER!" James scolded. "You're really going to smoke in such a confined area?"

Heather looked at him incredulously. "Dude, calm down. I fucking DESERVE a smoke after all this. I've been working with these buttons for like an hour. Apparently, you can't help because you have to sit there and be emo or something. And you desperately need to reexamine your priorities if my smoking bothers you, but this town doesn't."

"I'm sorry." James said, defeated. "And this town does bother me…a lot. It's just that….well, I guess I'm sort of a reckless person."

Heather walked over and sat beside him. She was very interested in this guy. Someone who could face a platoon of demons without breaking a sweat was either stupid, or brave. "James…how are you reckless?" She asked inquisitively.

James drew in a deep breath. "Well…it's crazy…I mean, it doesn't even make any sense to me. I know I could die, but I just can't stay away from them…." He drew in another deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is….I like big holes."

What?

He's got to be playing some kind of prank.

"Alright, James. You're saying you like big holes?" Heather confirmed the nonsense that was said to her.

"Yes!" He shot back excitedly, as if he was glad somebody finally understood him. "I love big holes! Huge, huge holes! I see one and I can't resist it! I HAVE to put myself inside of them! If I can't get myself into them, I at least try to shove my fists in there. At least to the elbows."

Motherfucker's crazy.

Heather shook her head. Out of all the people in the world she could be trapped with, she had to be trapped with him. She sighed. Not only would she have to take care of herself, she'd have to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

"I mean, it's like an addiction! When I see one, I have to jump down!" He animatedly described his passion to her.

"You-you have to jump down?" Heather was confused.

"Well, yes. You know, those big holes in the ground. I mean, I found one in the apartment complex that I just had to stick my arm in. Then I found FIVE in the prison, and…" Heather interrupted.

"So you're talking about holes in the ground?"

"Yeah! What did you think I was talking about?" James looked puzzled.

"Nothing." This guy was unusual, to say the least. He seemed to be like one of those people who was really, really brilliant, but you wouldn't know that at face value. He seemed like he was a genius, but did some truly offbeat things.

"And…I don't care if I get my hands dirty. I stuck my hand down a toilet a morbidly obese guy puked in to get a wallet!" He was almost _prideful._

"Alright, that's just disgusting! Why would you do something like that?"

"I didn't have a choice! I had to so I could get a wallet that had a combination to a safe! It was another one of those puzzles." James explained.

Heather had encountered many of those same puzzles during her visit to Silent Hill. He was at least mentally competent enough to figure them out.

"You know, James…considering we had sex & everything, I feel like I owe you one. There's safety in numbers, right? So if it's not a big deal, I think we can finish my business and find your wife." Heather offered.

"I thought you could handle yourself. I thought I would only get in your way." James sounded almost sulky.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said. And I know you barely know me & I barely know you, but we need to stick together."

She had a point there. James needed someone who didn't keep dying and coming back to life. She also seemed like a rough and tumble girl who could fend for herself.

"Alright," James agreed. "Let's get this elevator working again….."

**TO BE CONTINUED!11one!**


	2. The Promise

**James & Heather had finally managed to escape the elevator. They threw their clothes back on, and began the journey through the hospital corridors. Heather had just received a phone call from a man who thought as low of Claudia as she did. He had told her to come help him, so he could give her a "seal". She knew that he might be just as bad, or even worse, but she didn't have any other choices. She knew James needed to find his wife, but when that crazy bitch was running loose, she had to take all the measures she could against her.**

**The pair walked through the hallways silently. She didn't know what was going to happen when she got to Leonard's room. If she died, someone would have to kill Claudia and keep her from bringing the God back. She didn't want to drag him into this business, there was enough on his plate already. But she was totally out of options…**

"**James," Heather broke the silence. "There's something I have to tell you."**

"**What is it?" James perked up curiously.**

"**You see…I'm not a stranger to this town. I spent my childhood here. This town used to be ruled by a cult. 17 years ago, a girl was given up to become the mother of the god of this town. This girl had special powers. Her classmates bullied her because of this. She lived a horrible life, which ended after she gave birth to the god. The god didn't get the chance to come to full power, because one man killed it." Heather was holding back tears at this point.**

**James was fascinated. The religious phenomenon certainly explained the insane shit that went on here. Mary had mentioned the history of Silent Hill as being a sacred place. But it certainly wasn't peaceful, or beautiful if a cult was sacrificing people to an evil god. He couldn't help but wonder how Heather knew all this.**

**Heather drew in a deep breath and continued. "That man was my father. He killed the monster of a god all by himself." She shook violently as tears welled in her gray eyes.**

"**After the god was dead, the girl who birthed it came back. She had the other half of her soul in her arms as a newborn baby. That baby was me. My dad raised me like I was his own flesh & blood." She couldn't contain her tears anymore. They cascaded down her ivory skin swiftly**

"**And now, a woman named Claudia wants that god back. She tells me she wants me to bring paradise. She won't let anything stop her. She even killed my father." Heather could faintly speak as the tears violently escaped.**

"**Someone has to kill her. It's the only way to keep the god from being born. And I don't know what's going to happen to me when I find Leonard. If I die, you have to kill her." She looked at him with huge, weeping eyes. "Please…promise me you will!"**

**James felt horrible for her. He knew what it was like to lose someone close. Moreover, if killing Claudia was what would stop the insanity here, he'd do it. He didn't know what that implied, but the consequences would be disastrous if somebody didn't do something.**

"**Heather…I promise."**

"**Thank you!" Heather managed to whisper. Life was going horrible for her right now. Her father, the one person who'd loved her and was always there for her died. The woman who killed him was trying to make her a part of a cult. She'd had numerous death experiences in one day. She was pretty much entrusted with the task of saving the world. She didn't have anyone to trust. Yet she had a total stranger willing to risk his life for her.**

**Heather was so moved. She needed some encouragement and affection. In a way, it was like one of those days where you just needed a hug, only on a gigantic scale. She wasn't touchy-feely, but today was the perfect exception.**

**She threw her arms around James and buried her head in his chest. He was taken aback by this gesture. After all, she wasn't of the most cordial disposition during their first meeting. But after the whole Mary/Maria dichotomy, it was good to see someone so **_**real. **_**So scared, so aware of the terror around them.**

**He cautiously put his arms around her. "Everything's going to be ok one way or another." He tried his best to soothe her. She burrowed deeper in his chest, still crying heavily. Even though it didn't really have any bearing on her current predicament, it seemed to make everything better for a moment.**

**She inhaled deeply. She couldn't help but notice how good he smelled. He was warm, too. She didn't want to have to leave the comfort of his arms to go to her probable death., but she didn't have a choice. She slowly drew away, leaving wet patches of tears and mascara on his shirt.**

"**Stay out here and wait for me. If I don't come back…go to the amusement park and find a man named Douglas." He nodded in agreement. Heather walked in, ready for whatever may come…**

**Author's note: I know that was entirely too serious and nobody got naked. But y'know, plot n' shit. Stay tuned.**


	3. No One Likes An Ashley

Author's note: Enjoy the not bold font. As a warning, this is going to be ridiculously light & airy to recover from the serious suit that was the last chapter. YOU FUCKERS BETTER REVIEW.

Heather's resolve was a little shaken up after the encounter with Leonard. She had hoped for a little assistance in the fight against Claudia, but all that she found was a fanatic amphibious douche who was just as bad. She managed to kill him, but not without taking a fair bit of damage.

She stumbled out of his chamber. There was a few scratches on her legs, some rather ugly bruises on her arms, and a deep cut across her soft, ivory cheek. She was completely exhausted. Her breath came hard and rapid.

"Heather!" James immediately rushed to her side. "What happened in there?"

"Leonard…w-was a -monster." Her deep, shallow breaths made it difficult to talk.

"Are you alright? Here, let me take care of that cut." James began to take out a first aid kit. She had gotten so sweaty and hot during her battle with Leonard that she didn't notice the warm blood dripping down her face. James took out a cotton ball and doused it with peroxide. "Tell me everything that happened".

"Leonard was just as crazy as Claudia. He wanted all the "heretics" to die." As Heather explained this, he pressed the cotton ball to her cut. The peroxide felt like it was biting through her face. She winced. "He looked like he had scales" She continued, "I guess I should have been tipped off by the fact he was in a mental hospital, huh?"

"The important thing is that you're ok." James said as he began bandaging her face. Heather felt so taken care of. It was if she had a little assistant who would do nursing duties, help fight, and boost morale. Of course, she had to remember that he had a wife he was trying to find. In a place like this, who knows how long she would last?

"James, where'd you say your wife is supposed to be?" Heather inquired.

"Lakeview Hotel."

"Well, I need to go to the amusement park, so we'll be headed over there."

The pair ventured out of the hospital and were back on the streets of Silent Hill, thankfully not pitch black or covered in blood. They had taken less than two steps when they heard a voice.

"JAMES!" An anonymous female voice rang out. A figure ran toward them. "James! I've looked all over for you!" The figure got close enough to reveal itself. It was a rather attractive woman in her 20's. She had bottle blonde hair with hot pink tips, matching her skirt. She had this frightful, empty smile. She had a hollow, fake look in her eyes.

"Where were you? I couldn't find you! Why didn't you come get me?" The woman's voice rised in urgency and panic at James. She was lunging in on him as if she was about to strike him.

"James, is this your wife?" Heather, supremely confused, asked.

That wasn't a yes or no question. She very well could be. James just wanted to answer in a way that wouldn't result in Maria tripping balls and slapping him in the face. "No, this is Maria." James hoped that answer wouldn't get Maria anymore tense than she already was.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME GET ME OR ANYTHING?" Maria was almost screaming. "Because that thing killed you in the elevator! YOU'RE NOT MEANT TO BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW!" James added to the frenzied yelling. Heather just watched the spectacle unfold, not knowing anything that was going on.

Maria suddenly had an expression of great concern. "Honey, I'm fine. I don't know what you're talking about. You're just tired from trying to find your wife, you poor baby." She wrapped her arm around him.

Heather was _pissed. Was James some sort of gigolo? Did he fuck her too? Was he some sort of serial cheater, and his wife went "missing" just so she could kill him and his paramours? This was her fucking sidekick, god damn it, and she wasn't about to let this deranged cunt change it. But what if he was HER sidekick first? But then he would have mentioned it, wouldn't he? Or not, if he was a gigolo._

_Heather broke her internal argument. "Um…I really DON'T know what the fuck you people are arguing about, but we seriously need to get to Lakeview Hotel."_

_James, grateful for any opportunity to escape Maria's grasp, said "Yeah, you're right. We don't know what that cult is doing."_

"_Cult? I wasn't told anything about a cult! Well, I guess you can explain it to me on the way over." Maria repositioned her arm around James and flashed him a smile that was trying to be cute, but just came across as creepy as hell._

_Heather drew in a breath. Just when she thought things couldn't get worse….._


	4. Bitchslappin' Saturdays

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: After a prolonged absence, I am now able to more regularly provide you with literary goodness. I can't write EVERYDAY. I have to frolic in meatspace as to not be an unwashed basement dweller. Enjoy filler until I get more creativity back.**

When one's father is murdered by an eyebrow less fanatic and the very town you've learnt to call "home" is swallowed up & transformed into a new circle of Hell itself, one's day might become somewhat dreary.

Throw in a plastic bitch who's trying to take your personal cheerleader, and an already bad day's quality goes down exponentially.

Heather's poor, overworked mind tried hard to concentrate on the matter at hand. She had to avenge her father's death, stop a psychopathic cult-leader from engaging doomsday, and try to survive. However, as you may know, no matter how troubling or daunting the responsibilities you face are, issues of the heart can surely trump them.

She could only watch as this deplorable object of humanity clutched at James' arm, running her long painted nails down his shoulder. She could only hear how said abomination popped off weak attempts at seduction, that not only seemed ineffectual but were in astonishingly poor taste at a time like this. But the most unbearable of all the sensory assaults was how she could only feel how James' attention was being stolen out from under her.

"James, I'm so happy you're with me!" Maria chirped in an unwarrantedly happy tone. Unnecessary & quite frankly idiotic comments gave Heather a sense of superiority towards Maria, & strengthened her sense of ownership towards James. But when Heather took a look at Maria's Barbie-esque facial structure, her well-defined, hypnotic curves, and her ample breast size, the superiority faltered.

James remained mute & unwavering towards the saccharine advances of the monster that was worse than what Heather had seen before. He just looked onward. Emotionless and totally task-oriented. Heather gave a sigh of relief. If he could resist the advances of such a conventionally smoldering women, then he was certainly a unique specimen.

Heather was filled with thoughts of how one-of-a-kind James was. How caring, and yet, so focused. How passionate, yet curiously unattached. She had to admit to herself she was growing kind of an affinity for him. He was indeed remarkable. But when she recollected on his wonder, she found herself more afraid of his abandoning her.

Her fears translated into hatred for Maria. She saw the threat. What was Maria but another thread in a new web of threats she found? When you're threatened, you have to be efficient & calculating in removing said dangers. And THAT, was exactly her plan.

But _how?_


	5. Dance LIKE A STRIPPA

**Author's note: HARK! A new chapter! Also, there's going to be a Silent Hill 3 movie coming out soon. And the actress they hired to play Heather is totes not hot enough to play our girl, IMHO. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! It's more serious than normal. They'll be some good nonsense later.**

Silent Hill was a twisted, sick parody of normal life. The insanity, the cruelty of every location, every situation, only served to mock its prisoners. Every happiness destroyed to send the message "You are ours. Kneel before the God of this town." Some things, the town didn't even have to manufacture to inspire misery.

Like whiny, clingy cuntholes. Those were sort of universal in Heather's life.

She had that possible child molester Douglas tagging around with her everywhere, and if she heard one more word about old he was and how he wasn't cut out for this type of work at his age, she'd kill him.

Then, she had Vincent. Weird little Vincent. He looked homeless, and he'd always rave about "the pleasures of this earth." Heather reckoned the "pleasures" were quite a lot of narcotics, by the look in his wild eyes. She couldn't tell whose side he was on exactly. He didn't seem to like Claudia very much.

Speaking of Claudia, she definitely qualified as whiny, with her constant and inane babble about "Paradise, despoiled by mankind". She qualified as clingy because she was ALWAYS up Heather's ass, always sending her drones out to find her. And of course, her cunthole credentials were undisputable.

All of these people rubbed Heather the wrong way to varying degrees. But nobody dug their long, manicured nails into Heather's skin like Maria.

She had known Maria for maybe a half an hour. She hadn't exchanged many words with the woman. But she was absolutely certain she _hated_ her. She hated her stupid voice, her stupid face, and the stupid way she clung to James.

A happy curiosity with her clinging was that James was ambivalent at best towards it. At times, he even looked a little disgusted with it. For this, Heather was thankful, yet puzzled. Maria wasn't hard on the eyes; what was his problem?

Maria had James' hand limply caught in hers as they walked the gloomy streets. Heather looked upon this spectacle with revulsion. She took solace in the fact that they had almost arrived at Silent Hill Amusement Park, and she'd have a distraction soon.

"James…" Maria beckoned sultrily. "I'm so tired. I'm really not feeling very well at all." She cast him a pitiful look.

"Look, we're almost at the Amusement Park. You can rest there." Heather brushed off her complaints.

"But I need to sit down now…Oh look!" Maria excitedly pointed to a seedy looking little building. "We can stop there and take a break!"

"Whoa, wait! We seriously need to hurry up. Claudia won't wait forever." Heather said, annoyed.

"James, are you tired? You look tired. "Maria chirped.

"I guess I am kind of tired. A little rest won't hurt anything." James said, ignoring Heather's death glare.

"Great!" Maria walked up to the side door of the building, and pulled a key from her cleavage. She unlocked the door and led them inside.

Heather was hit by the odor of tobacco smoke and perfume mixed together as soon as she walked in. The bright pink strobe lights aggravated her eyes, making her squint. She looked around the room. A neon sign brightly displayed the words "Heaven's Night", bordered with little red hearts and stars. There were numerous round tables all placed around a large center stage with a pole in the middle. It appeared as if they were in a strip club.

"I'll go make some drinks for us, ok?" Maria winked at James as she disappeared behind a set of double doors, the kind you'd see in a kitchen.

Heather sat down on a wobbly pink stool at the bar. James followed suit.

"I really could use a drink right now." Heather admitted.

James nervously ran a hand through his hair. "I really try to stay away from alcohol. I had…sort of a problem with it when my wife was sick." James hung his head.

Heather had forgotten all about James having a wife. James being married was hard to picture. "I'm really sorry about that." She offered her consolations.

James didn't say anything, but instead picked at a wad of fossilized bubble gum under his seat. Heather felt her cheeks flush. She'd made the conversation awkward.

"I'm really sorry about your dad, too." He said quietly, not making eye contact.

Heather smiled wearily. "Thank you. For everything. You've been really great."

He looked up. "You're welcome…but I really haven't done that much for you." James matched the flush on her freckled cheeks.

Maybe James hadn't done much in the brief time they had known each other, but he was someone to talk to. Someone she felt like really gave a damn. Someone who wasn't totally crazy.

"Hey, you were a great nurse after my little run in with Leonard!" She beamed at him.

"It's no problem." He smiled at her.

Heather was awestruck. She hadn't seen him smile during their entire time in Silent Hill. Not that she blamed him of course. He'd lost someone, and she'd lost someone too, but his smile soothed her on the inside.

"So how do you know how to use all these weapons? You're 17." James pointedly asked her.

"Well, my dad was very big on teaching me proper self-defense. Guess he knew I'd need it, huh?"

"You know, you really don't act 17." James was now making a cat's cradle with the salvaged gum.

"I used to hear that all the—James, that's disgusting. Put that away." She reprimanded him. James shook his fingers, trying to get it off.

"It's stuck." James stated.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" She grabbed a handful of the mess. "Shit! Now I'm stuck!" Their fingers were melded together, like a warped little lobster claw.

"James, why do you have to put your hands all over every disgusting thing you see?" Heather asked resignedly.

"I don't know, I can't help it!" said James, still trying to shake off the gum, in the process smacking Heather with her own forearm in her nose.

"Shhhhh. Just stop." She clasped her hand over his. They were warm and smooth. Heather's heart thudded away in her chest. "Uh, so what's holding Maria up, you wonder?" She quickly inquired, trying to break the awkward silence.

Suddenly, Maria's lifeless form hurdled through the kitchen doors and onto the bar. A massive bloody wound oozed through her chest.

"Oh DAMN!" Heather cursed. She looked towards the direction Maria had been thrown from.

An imposing figure with a gigantic butcher's knife and a metal helmet stood, its gloved hulking hand pointing at James.


End file.
